La mort pour seul compagnon
by Mackenzie777
Summary: Il en a choisi une autre. Elle reste seule.... Song fic death...


Voici une song fic death que j'ai écrite il y a pas mal de temps déjà…au creux de la vague dirons-nous O_o. Oui je fais les fonds de tiroirs O_o

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise….

_Comme un fou va jeter à la mer  
Des bouteilles vides et puis espère  
Qu'on pourra lire à travers  
S.O.S. écrit avec de l'air  
Pour te dire que je me sens seul  
Je dessine à l'encre vide  
Un désert  
_

J'ai appris que tu allais te marier avec elle. Mon univers s'est effondré en quelques secondes. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réagi quand il était encore temps ? Pourquoi ai-je été aussi lâche ? Pourquoi ne t'ai-j pas fait comprendre que je tenais à toi ? Mais peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard ? Ce soir j'irais te voir sur notre balcon, ou du moins sur ce qui était notre balcon il y a quelques mois encore, quand tu venais me rejoindre lorsque je n'avais pas le moral ou quand la journée avait été trop dure.

Tu es là, contre toute attente. Tu me souris. Ce sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à moi. Etait. Car maintenant elle en profite pleinement. Moi j'y ai encore droit, mais pour combien de temps ?

Je m'approche de toi et j'essaye de te sourire. Pourtant tu remarques que je ne vais pas bien. Tu l'as toujours deviné. Tu poses ta main sur mon bras et tu m'interroges du regard. Et là j'explose. Je te dis que je t'aime, que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, que tu es l'homme de ma vie, que tu es ma galaxie, mon univers et qu'elle ne te connait pas comme moi je te connais, qu'elle ne te mérite pas.

Tu me regardes alors comme si c'était la première fois que tu me voyais. Tu t'éloignes de moi en secouant la tête. Il est trop tard, me dis-tu. _Elizabeth, il est trop tard pour nous_. Ces mots raisonnent dans ma tête.

_Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie_

Alors je recule et m'enfuis en courant. Je cours à en perdre haleine. Je cours dans les couloirs bondés en bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. Je n'entends rien. Je ne vois rien. Mes larmes brouillent ma vision. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne peux plus supporter ta vue. Tu me rends triste comme personne. Désormais te voir signifie que je ne serais jamais heureuse. Je ne peux plus te voir, sinon j'en mourrais. __

_Difficile d'appeler au secours  
Quand tant de drames nous oppressent  
Et les larmes nouées de stress  
Etouffent un peu plus les cris d'amour  
De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse  
Et dans un dernier espoir  
Disparaissent_

Je rentre en courant dans mes quartiers et m'écroule sur le lit. Je pleure comme jamais je n'ai pleuré. J'étouffe mes larmes dans mon oreiller. Mon cœur se déchire. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis que douleur. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis que peine. Je ne suis plus rien. Je ne suis que plaie ouverte. Que faire pour abréger cette souffrance ? Je sais ce que je dois faire. Je me relève. Il faut que cette douleur insupportable cesse, il le faut !__

Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie  


Je sors de mes quartiers. Je te vois au détour du couloir. Tu venais me voir. Pour me consoler ? Il est trop tard, tu m'as fait trop de mal. Et tu le vois. Tu vois dans mes yeux ma détermination, celle des condamnés qui veulent juste se donner une fin plus douce que la torture qui les attend. Et tu t'élances vers moi. Mais tu ne gagneras pas cette course. Je cours plus vite cette fois. Je suis au téléporteur. _  
_

_Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoile sur les rochers_

Je suis devant une salle. C'est étrange comme cet endroit me rebutait autrefois. Alors que maintenant il me semble mon seul allié. C'est ça que vous ressentez vous les militaires : votre arme est votre seule alliée? J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je reconnaîtrais ces pas n'importe où. C'est toi. Tu as su où j'étais. Tu l'as toujours su. Mais cette fois, tu ne pourras rien faire. Je rentre dans la salle et prend une arme. Je tire sur la serrure. J'entends que tu cries mon nom en frappant à la porte. Je te réponds que je suis là. Tu pleures de soulagement. Tu cries mon nom encore plus fort. Tu me dis de ne pas faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. Que je trouverais quelqu'un de bien, de mieux que toi. Tu n'as rien compris. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

_  
Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre  
J'ai recollé tous les morceaux  
Tout était clair comme de l'eau  
Contre le passé y a rien à faire  
Il faudrait changer les héros  
Dans un monde où le plus beau  
Reste à faire_

Tu ne sais plus me réconforter. Tu ne sais plus les mots. Tu n'es plus avec moi. Nous ne sommes plus connectés. Nous ne le serons plus jamais. Je sais que je t'ai perdu pour de bon. Je te dis que tu n'auras plus de souci à te faire pour moi. Que je vais bientôt aller beaucoup mieux. Et là tu cries de désespoir. Tu cries tellement fort que je n'entends pas le bruit de la détonation.__

Et je cours  
Je me raccroche à la vie  
Je me saoule avec le bruit  
Des corps qui m'entourent  
Comme des lianes nouées de tresses  
Sans comprendre la détresse  
Des mots que j'envoie

J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les rouvre je suis à côté de mon corps. Je suis là inerte, vidée de toute vie, de tout amour. Je t'entends pleurer de l'autre côté et appeler dans ta radio du secours. Ils arrivent et ouvrent la porte. Ta fiancée est là. Elle te serre dans ses bras mais tu te dégages. Ils emmènent mon corps sur un brancard. Tu les arrêtes et soulève le drap. Tu prends mon visage dans tes mains et me murmures un « Je t'aime. Pardon ». Il est trop tard John, combien trop tard. Ton désespoir m'accompagne dans ma dernière demeure.__

Tous les cris les S.O.S.  
Partent dans les airs  
Dans l'eau laissent une trace  
Dont les écumes font la beauté  
Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre  
Les messages luttent  
Mais les vagues les ramènent  
En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers


End file.
